


New Dawn Fades

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Dubcon Cuddling, Gen, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overdrugs shapeshifter au, Rain, Sexual Content, it's not abo so piss off, no sex anyway
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Hanzo va in calore, combina un casino, fugge, finisce in una buca, rischia di annegare perchè siamo nella stagione delle piogge. Ho preso ispirazione da Heavy Rain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo deriva da una canzone che mi è spuntata scrivendo Heat su youtube

Hanzo faceva parte del Clan Morrison da poco più di un anno. Aveva combattuto per loro, aveva mangiato insieme a loro, aveva pure accettato a malincuore l’arrivo di un nuovo “membro” del clan pur di mostrare a Morrison la più piccola goccia della sua riconoscenza. 

Siccome era passato poco più di un anno si stava nuovamente avvicinando la stagione preferita da Hanzo, la stagione delle piogge perché, essendo nato e cresciuto sulle montagne innevate ricevere un po’ di frescura sulla pelle e la pelliccia lo faceva sentire rinato.

Purtroppo aveva ben poco da godersela perché l’arrivo della stagione delle piogge corrispondeva pure con un altro avvenimento a livello corporeo. Andava in calore. 

Hanzo aveva passato tutta la sua vita a combattere con sé stesso cercando di reprimere la sua natura di omega, arrivando addirittura a non sorridere mai per non mostrare i denti, però non era mai riuscito a scappare da quel circuito di ormoni che lo colpiva ogni anno come una martellata in testa.  
Era il periodo più duro per lui, odiava sé stesso e il ruolo con il quale era nato più che mai. 

L’anno prima era riuscito a nascondere il tutto sparendo per quei due tre giorni e restando su un albero a mordersi la coda e a combattere contro qualche alpha o beta temerario, ed era sicuramente quello che aveva intenzione di fare anche quest’anno, ma non riuscì a compiere alcun preparativo perchè McCree riusciva a trovare ogni momento libero per convincerlo ad andare a caccia, o ad allenarsi lottando o sistemare le tende e quando cominciarono a cadere le prime gocce di pioggia nella savana il leopardo delle nevi si trovò completamente impreparato al lasciare il clan, perché il suo calore era arrivato. 

Esso partiva da una sgradevole sensazione che gli saliva dalle viscere rendendolo più recettivo agli odori e più sensibile ai tocchi altrui fino a farlo diventare ancora più paranoico del solito. Si perdeva minuti a riflettere su qualche frase di apprezzamento da parte di McCree, cercava di schivare ogni abbraccio, carezza, bacio sulla guancia che Lena era solita elargirgli durante la giornata e, quando per sbaglio durante la loro ultima caccia fece fuggire il cucciolo di bufalo d’acqua che stavano inseguendo, si mise in “punizione” da solo, mettendosi di corvè a cucinare per due giorni di seguito, con grande disappunto da parte di tutti poiché il leopardo non era per niente bravo a cucinare. 

Ovviamente, essendo il clan formato da due alpha e un beta tutti si erano resi conto che vi fosse qualcosa di non normale in lui, allora, segretamente, Jack chiese a McCree di dargli un occhio. Sapeva che i due erano riusciti a placarsi ed arrivare ad una specie di mutuale cameratismo. 

Però quel compito divenne assai arduo, perché Hanzo eludeva le domande del lupo e gli sfuggiva il più possibile, rendendosi conto che quell’insistenza non era genuina da parte di McCree, allora approfittando di un giorno che Jesse e Tracer erano andati a caccia da soli anche se avevano chiesto ad Hanzo di unirsi a loro più e più volte, il leopardo delle nevi affrontò il loro leader. 

Era una giornata umida, l’acqua scendeva da giorni ormai e il terreno intorno alle tende era tutto un guazzabuglio fangoso, quindi, dopo essersi pulito per bene i piedi, Hanzo entrò negli alloggi di Jack, aggredendolo quasi immediatamente a parole.  
“Lo hai detto tu a McCree di starmi alle calcagna? Non ho alcun bisogno di un babysitter per affrontare…. I miei problemi.”  
Jack si distolse dal tappeto che stava intrecciando, sospirando appena. 

“Lo vediamo tutti che ti stai comportando in maniera diversa dal solito, Hanzo, so che forse hai qualcosa che ti turba, ma se ce lo dici potremmo anche aiutarti!” 

“Non ho bisogno… di aiuto di alcun genere, sto bene, devono solo… passare…” 

Jack cercò di concentrarsi sul suo odore e sul suo linguaggio del corpo. Le guance leggermente rosse, lo sguardo elusivo, le mani che si graffiavano a vicenda… in genere Hanzo era sempre stoico qualsiasi situazione li cogliesse, semmai agiva con un po’ troppa aggressività quando era necessario affrontare gli ostacoli, ma non aveva mai dato segno di perdere il controllo. Non fino a quel momento… 

Hanzo si sentì osservato e si sedette, incerto su cos’altro dire o fare, e anche in quella posizione Jack potè notare il suo leggero tremolio… E quell’odore… 

Essendo un beta Jack non aveva un senso dell’olfatto tanto sviluppato, però poteva capire che il sentore che emanava Hanzo era più dolce e più invitante rispetto a quello che emanava tutti i giorni, allora si avvicinò a lui, mettendo in parte il tappeto.  
Doveva essere un bravo leader e dimostrarsi aperto in tutte le situazioni… 

“Ascolta, sin da quando abbiamo formato questo clan, tu hai sempre saputo che potevi contare su di me per parlare, no? Allora perché adesso…”  
Già avvicinandosi ad Hanzo, Jack commise un mezzo errore, perché dovendo allontanare ogni singolo tocco che gli donava Tracer il leopardo delle nevi soffriva di carenze di affetto, ma quando poi il leone toccò il braccio dell’altro in segno di conforto, si rese conto troppo tardi di che guaio si era cacciato. 

Hanzo scattò come una molla, balzandogli addosso, prendendolo alla sprovvista e poi puntando i suoi occhi scuri in quelli perfettamente blu di Morrison.  
Jack notò il sudore che gli colava lungo le guance arrossate, il respiro pesante, non si mosse per non spaventarlo o farsi tagliare la gola da un’artigliata, ma quella sua mancanza di reazioni fu l’ennesima mossa sbagliata. 

Hanzo si chinò su di lui e in un gesto disperato lo baciò sulle labbra, spingendosi verso di lui e cominciando a strusciare leggermente il bacino contro il suo.  
Jack lo spinse immediatamente lontano da sé, incredulo che Hanzo, proprio lui, avesse potuto perdere il controllo in quella maniera e si allontanò leggermente, ansimando e sentendo appena il cavallo dei pantaloni farsi stretti. Dopotutto non era il solo che soffriva di carenze di affetto. 

Hanzo ebbe giusto un paio di secondi per riprendersi prima di rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto e si alzò di scatto, uscendo dalla tenda e bisbigliando un 

“mi dispiace.”  
Jack lo imitò immediatamente, cercando di corrergli dietro. 

“No, Hanzo, aspetta, non è successo nulla!”  
Ma la pioggia aveva cominciato a diventare incessante e del leopardo non c’era nessuna traccia.  
Jack tornò nella sua tenda sconsolato, pensando e cercando di capire… perchè non sapeva proprio che risposta dare a quella ricerca di affetto. 

La pioggia continuava a cadere incessantemente, comprendo l’odore e le tracce di Hanzo mentre correva sempre avanti, sempre avanti, cercando un albero dove salire, cercando un minimo di conforto mentre fuggiva. 

Cos’aveva fatto… si era lasciato andare all’istinto, aveva permesso alla sua natura di prendere il sopravvento e adesso… adesso non aveva idea di cosa fare per rimediare al suo errore. Quindi fuggiva. Dopotutto era una cosa che aveva sempre fatto… fuggire dall’essere omega, fuggire dalle responsabilità che il suo clan gli imponevano, fuggire dopo aver… compiuto quel gesto abominevole… 

Era un codardo. Era soltanto un codardo… ed era talmente immerso in quei pensieri mentre correva che non si accorse di aver preso una strada sbagliata, trovandosi di fronte a dei precipizi che non aveva mai visto fino a quel momento. 

L’acqua che scendeva costante da quella settimana aveva eroso la terra in quel punto del territorio, creando delle profonde fosse nel terreno. Hanzo si fermò giusto in tempo, cercando ad una maniera per aggirarle, ma la sua frenata troppo brusca lo fece scivolare sul bordo fangoso e piombò dentro, battendo la testa contro il bordo roccioso della parete e trovandosi intontito e con il pelo inzuppato e sporco sul fondo della buca. 

Si trasformò immediatamente, dando un occhio a quello che avrebbe potuto fare. 

Era stanco. Era infreddolito, ma era anche in pericolo. L’acqua stava salendo piano piano e gli arrivava già alle caviglie. 

Provò a trasformarsi di nuovo, ma le pareti della fossa erano troppo lisce per i suoi artigli. Se non riusciva ad arrampicarsi da leopardo, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo da umano. 

Si sedette in mezzo all’acqua, cercando di riprendere fiato. Doveva trovare un modo… Non voleva finire così. Era troppo disonorevole, era troppo brutto…  
Non voleva morire come era morto Genji


	2. Chapter 2

Siccome non riuscì a ritrovare Hanzo, Jack aspettò impaziente il ritorno di McCree e Tracer dalla caccia e non appena i due si fecero vedere trasportando la carcassa di un paio di cuccioli di bufalo, li informò immediatamente della fuga del loro compagno. Volle tenere per sé i suoi dubbi riguardo al collegamento tra il suo comportamento insolito e il probabile arrivo del suo calore. 

Ovviamente i due alpha si allarmarono alla notizia.  
“E non sei andato a cercarlo, boss? Con questa pioggia rischia di perdersi!”  
Esclamò Lena, saltellando in giro per la tenda di Jack. 

“No, ho preferito aspettare che tornaste voi, in tre riusciremmo a trovarlo molto più facilmente.”  
Fu la risposta del leone che inseguiva la ragazza cercando di asciugarla con una coperta. 

Jesse non disse nulla per tutto il tempo, tenendosi il cappello sugli occhi.  
In verità lui sapeva perché Hanzo era diventato così, lo aveva sentito nel suo odore e anche sapeva che il calore di qualcuno era una faccenda delicata e non qualcosa da sbandierare in giro, ma aveva lo stesso obbedito agli ordini di Morrison e lo aveva infastidito oltre il limite. Quella era anche colpa sua e l’idea lo opprimeva, provocandogli un dolore nelle viscere quasi al pari della bruciatura che subì due volte sul braccio. Se lo afferrò, togliendosi il cappello dagli occhi ed alzando la voce. 

“Dobbiamo andare subito!”  
Esclamò. 

“Lena, tu sei la più veloce, controlla i limiti a nord est, Morrison, io non mi intendo troppo del vostro territorio, quindi andremo insieme a sud ovest.”  
Jack rimase sorpreso dal modo come il lupo aveva preso le redini, un po’ ammirato effettivamente, ed annuì, preparando due piccoli bagagli avvolti in tela cerata formati da una coperta e una corda. 

Uscì dalla tenda nel momento in cui Jesse si stava rassicurando con la giovane ghepardo. 

“Mi raccomando, appena lo trovi, legalo da qualche parte e vieni subito a chiamarci, così non potrà scappare altrove. Se non lo trovi, non preoccuparti, torna alla tenda al tramonto.” 

“Sissignore!”  
Esclamò Lena, trasformandosi e cominciando a correre nella pioggia, il bagaglio legato bene sulla schiena. 

Jack osservò la sua figura sparire in un battito di ciglia e sospirò, trasformandosi. 

“È tutta colpa mia”  
provò a dire a Jesse, che invece scosse la testa. 

“Non è colpa di nessuno se non di Hanzo e la sua testa dura. Lo ritroveremo, vedrai…”  
E insieme partirono verso sud ovest… 

 

In quel preciso momento Hanzo si sentiva la persona più idiota del pianeta.  
Vedendo che l’acqua continuava a salire aveva cercato nuovamente di arrampicarsi, in forma umana questa volta, ma quando arrivò al bordo della fossa le sue dita persero la presa sul bordo fangoso facendolo scivolare nuovamente all’indietro e si ferì una gamba su una roccia sporgente. Faceva talmente male che non riusciva neppure più ad alzarsi in piedi.

E nella buca l’acqua che si stava accumulando gli era arrivata al polpaccio. 

Sentiva freddo, talmente tanto freddo che il suo corpo tremava, era ricoperto dalla pelle d’oca e aveva le narici inondate dell’odore di fango e acqua sporca poiché suoi sensi acuiti dal calore gli facevano provare quelle sensazioni in maniera intensificata. Sapeva che se si fosse trasformato in leopardo avrebbe avuto il pelo fradicio fino all’osso, per questo restava nella forma umana, anche perché il dolore della gamba gli sembrava vagamente più sopportabile. Sospirò, cercando di raggomitolarsi sulla roccia dove era caduto guardando preoccupato il cielo bianco ricoperto di nuvole sopra di lui. 

Ad un certo punto, in fondo al suo cuore, gli venne da pensare a Morrison, Jesse, Lena… casa sua… Genji…  
Sentì un calore bagnato sul suo viso e si rese conto che stava piangendo.  
Dopotutto, se fosse morto lì, avrebbe rivisto suo fratello nell’aldilà. 

Per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di scivolare in quell’acqua che rifletteva il colore chiaro delle nuvole sopra di lui, farla finita del tutto in una pozza fangosa… però vi erano delle sensazioni dentro di lui che lo costrinsero a rannicchiarsi il più possibile su quella roccia, a sopportare ogni singola goccia di pioggia che sulla sua pelle sembravano aghi e al pregare, lui che non aveva mai pregato, che qualcun venisse a cercarlo. Che lo trovassero… che lo salvassero… 

Ad un certo punto perse il senso del tempo. Il cielo stava diventando scuro, probabilmente il sole stava tramontando, ma l’acqua continuava a salire. Adesso gli era arrivata alle ginocchia.  
Allora il leopardo delle nevi chiuse gli occhi, lasciando uscire un profondo sospiro.  
Non voleva arrendersi, ma sapeva che probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la sua fine.

 

L’esplorazione di Jesse e di Morrison sembrava non dare frutti. La pioggia aveva reso tutto il terreno una poltiglia fangosa e gli odori si perdevano in mezzo all’acqua, per lo meno dal punto di vista di Jack, ma Jesse sembrava quasi seguire una pista. 

Il lupo camminava dritto avanti a sé, ogni tanto fermandosi a guardare il giro che faceva il sole da dietro le nuvole, rimettendosi poi a correre con negli occhi una bruciante determinazione. Jack non sapeva se ammirarlo o se averne paura, allora stava in silenzio, seguendolo e cercando di memorizzare dei punti di riferimento che li avrebbero aiutati al momento di tornare a casa. 

Però, riconoscendo la zona dove si stavano addentrando, fece fermare Jesse, mettendosi sotto un albero a riposare le zampe stanche a furia di cercar di avanzare in mezzo alla melma. Jesse non avrebbe voluto fermarsi e con abbastanza aggressività chiese il motivo di quella pausa. Jack non si fece intimidire, rispondendo con voce calma e controllata. 

“Allora, qui ci stiamo avvicinando alle montagne. Ci sono gole, dirupi e cave ed è una zona parecchio pericolosa perché se si scivola da qualche parte perché le pareti sono sempre quasi completamente lisce. Ci è successo l’estate scorsa con Tracer e abbiamo passato due giorni interi a cercare di tirarla su, quindi facciamo attenzione, non vorrei perdere anche te in un modo o nell’altro…” 

Una volta calmato il suo sangue bollente per la preoccupazione e l’ansia, Jesse notò quando Jack fosse in pensiero per Hanzo. Gli tremava appena la voce e sul viso completamente bagnato si poteva notare un rinnovarsi continuo di quelle intuì fossero lacrime. Poi era lento, faceva nel doppio del tempo la metà della strada che avrebbe voluto fare McCree che decise che non poteva continuare così. 

“Va bene, staremo attenti… ma ho avuto anche un’altra idea. Penso sia il caso che tu torni alla base ad aspettare Lena.” 

Jack si sentì colpito nel vivo da quelle parole e aprì la bocca per chiedere spiegazioni, venendo immediatamente bruciato dal lupo. 

“Non voglio essere scortese, boss, ma ti sento più come una zavorra che come una guida. Conosco questi posti, li ho già visti in… alcuni dei miei viaggi. Per favore, non prendertela. Torna all’asciutto ad aspettare Lena. Ho una pista, posso ritrovarlo… ti prometto che lo riporterò a casa.”  
Jack annuì appena alle sue parole, un po’ rancoroso, ma capiva cosa intendeva il lupo con “sentire una zavorra.”  
Allora prese e si alzò, tornando leone. 

“Fai attenzione, per favore. Trovalo.” 

E con un ultimo saluto, Jack scomparve in quella che da pioggia costante divenne tempesta. 

Jesse riposò un paio di minuti, cercando di individuare nuovamente l’odore di Hanzo, perchè appena avevano raggiunto quella zona lo aveva subito percepito. Sicuramente il leopardo delle nevi era passato di là. Si leccò un po’ il pelo bagnato, si grattò dietro l’orecchio e puntando lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte, utilizzando i suoi sensi animali per poter vedere in quel guazzabuglio piovoso, riprese il cammino. 

 

Un tuono improvviso spaventò Hanzo, facendolo cascare nell’acqua che ormai gli era arrivata al petto, riempiendo metà della buca dove era finito. Stava cercando di mettersi in piedi, appoggiandosi alle pareti rocciose, però con la gamba fuori uso faceva tanta, tanta fatica. Era costantemente infestato dall’idea che non ne valeva la pena e che avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare, ma quel tipo di pensiero gli dava solo dei brividi lungo la schiena. Quando però quel tuono lo fece allarmare e cascare in acqua, si rialzò subito e si aggrappò ancora con più forza alle pietre scivolose cercando qualche intersezione dove infilare le dita, cercando stabilità sulla gamba sana. 

Stava ancora riprendendo il respiro quando in quel momento, attraverso le molecole di acqua e attraverso l’odore della fanghiglia, i suoi sensi acuiti dal calore percepirono un odore che conosceva bene.  
Un odore di cane bagnato, di lupo inzaccherato… un odore estremamente sgradevole, ma che Hanzo non avrebbe mai voluto smettere di annusare.  
McCree.  
McCree era lì, era lì in giro, non sapeva dire a che distanza, ma era in quella zona.  
Sperando che fosse a portata d’orecchio, il leopardo delle nevi cercò di gridare, di chiamare aiuto… per rilasciare solamente un suono strozzato.  
La sua gola si era improvvisamente chiusa dal freddo, lo stress, la paura… la stanchezza… 

“M….McCree…”  
Rantolò, cercando di andare verso il lato opposto della fossa, dove percepiva l’odore…

 

McCree continuava a camminare, attento a non scivolare sui bordi bagnati dei vari precipizi, scrutando l’acqua che si accumulava sul fondo di essi… Aveva improvvisamente perso l’odore di Hanzo e si stava agitando, cercando di riprenderlo… Tutta quella pioggia gli offuscava i sensi, cancellava gli odori e il suo naso era pieno dell’effluvio del fango.  
Neppure contare sul suo udito funzionava perché il ticchettare delle gocce su ogni superficie e il continuo rimbombare dei tuoni lo stavano facendo diventare matto. Nelle terre dove era cresciuto non pioveva praticamente mai, non era abituato a questo… 

Continuò ad avanzare, scrollandosi un po’ di bagnato di dosso, camminando sui bordi frastagliati e viscidi, inspirando l’aria alla ricerca di una traccia, uno spruzzo, qualsiasi cosa che gli dicesse dove potesse essere finito il loro fuggitivo… Quando alle sue orecchie arrivò come un suono rassomigliante il suo nome. 

Si guardò intorno allertato lanciando occhiate alle fosse, ma rapidamente convincendosi che era la sua immaginazione. Aveva cominciato a soffiare un forte vento… 

Hanzo lo vide. Lo aveva visto. Era lì, proprio sopra la sua buca, talmente sul bordo che il leopardo aveva paura ci sarebbe finito dentro anche lui… Aveva provato ancora e ancora a chiamarlo, lasciando uscire solamente rantoli soffocati… Dannazione, era così vicino… la salvezza era avanti ai suoi occhi e non sapeva come avrebbe potuto raggiungerla… Jesse era un lupo, perché non sentiva il suo odore… 

 

Hanzo si guardò intorno, cercando qualcosa che avrebbe potuto lanciargli, no, in quella fossa non c’era nulla… allora fece l’unica cosa che potè venirgli in mente.  
Prese un grande respiro e si trasformò in leopardo. Il cambio di forma gli fece spostare le ossa nella gamba ferita, provocandogli un dolore lancinante che gli fece lanciare il gnaulio più potente che poteva… il dolore era talmente forte che Hanzo pensò sarebbe svenuto… ma udì una voce che lo fece restare cosciente…

“Hanzo! Ehi, sono qui! Va tutto bene? Vengo a prenderti!” 

Riuscì appena a trovare la forza per ritrasformarsi, le ossa della gamba se non erano rotte prima ora lo erano sicuramente adesso, e si aggrappò al corpo caldo e bagnato del lupo, sceso grazie alla fune che si era portato dietro.  
Una volta al sicuro, McCree avvolse Hanzo nella coperta per riscaldarlo e lo guidò lentamente all’albero dove lui e Jack si erano separati, facendolo sedere e cercando di dargli un’asciugata sommaria, controllando le condizioni della gamba. 

Era rimasto in silenzio tutto quel tempo, parlando unicamente con il suo odore che Hanzo poteva sentire chiaramente e il suo linguaggio del corpo. 

Mentre erano sotto l’albero e il lupo, usando più leggerezza possibile cercava di sistemargli la gamba in modo che potessero tornare alla base senza peggiorare i danni, Hanzo lo chiamò. 

“Ascolta McCree…”  
Il lupo alzò la testa, venendo preso per la collottola dal leopardo che se lo avvicinò e posò la fronte sulla sua, chiudendo gli occhi. 

“Grazie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Un vento freddo soffiava sulla savana, spazzando via le nuvole di pioggia e facendo spuntare qualche stella nell'oscuro firmamento.

Hanzo e McCree se ne stavano sotto l'unica coperta a disposizione insieme per riscaldarsi perché non avevano potuto accendere un fuoco, vista la quantità di acqua caduta durante la giornata. 

Il leopardo ancora non si sentiva bene dopo il suo salvataggio e Jesse aveva preferito passare la notte lì piuttosto che cercar di tornare a casa con l'oscurità e rallentati dalla gamba rotta di Hanzo. 

All'inizio lui era restio a starsene a così stretto contatto con il lupo, anche perchè nonostante il calore, restava sempre il solito orgoglioso che non chiedeva mai aiuto, ma il vento freddo sulla pelle bagnata gli fece cambiare idea in maniera drastica.

In quel momento non sapeva neppure cosa provare nei suoi confronti. Non sapeva se era il calore a fargli cercare un contatto fisico più vicino oppure la riconoscenza per avergli salvato (di nuovo) la vita che rendeva il lupo incredibilmente attraente ai suoi occhi. 

Perso in questi pensieri si era appena accoccolato accanto a lui, aiutandolo ad avvolgere entrambi al meglio, quando sentì la voce profonda di Jesse fargli una domanda. 

“Perché sei fuggito?”   
Hanzo sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di affrontare le sue colpe.  
Si prese qualche momento prima di rispondere tanto che Jesse pensò che lo stesse ignorando per l'ennesima volta.

“Ho commesso un atto disdicevole e me ne vergognavo profondamente. Preso dai miei istinti, ho… ho baciato Morrison.” 

Gracchiò con voce raschiata e allora Jesse si rabbuió per qualche secondo, cercando di non farsi ferire da quelle parole. 

“Posso… capire il motivo per cui lo hai fatto…” 

“Non credo che tu possa. Ero in preda al mio calore e…”   
E il vento gli diede una zaffata dell'odore del lupo, lasciandolo senza parole per qualche secondo… Jesse riuscì a voltare la testa e guardarlo per qualche secondo. 

“Il tuo calore, Hanzo? Perché gli dai la colpa? Dopotutto non ti fa compiere atti che non vuoi fare, ti da solo la forza per riuscire a conquistare l'oggetto dei tuoi interessi…”   
Ed avvicinò il viso al suo, sentendo la temperatura del leopardo che cresceva ed era sicuro se fosse stato giorno lo avrebbe visto arrossire. 

“Insomma dolcezza… questo è il tipo di calore che prova un alpha… a meno che tu non provi un tipo di calore diverso dal solito…”   
Hanzo fece una smorfia, cercando di allontanarsi almeno un poco da lui senza perdere il tepore della coperta. 

“Stai dicendo solo stupidaggini, Mccree. Io non avrei mai voluto baciare Morrison, neanche in un milione di vite”   
“E perché no? È bello, prestante, ti ha salvato la vita...” 

“perché no, Mccree. Non è lui che io desidero baciare.”   
Jesse lo guardò fisso e Hanzo si sentì talmente imbarazzato da quelle parole che si tolse dalla coperta, forse con l'intenzione di fuggire via di nuovo anche con una gamba rotta, ma Jesse lo fermò, afferrandolo per il polso sinistro. 

“C’è qualcuno che desideri baciare?”   
Gli chiese il lupo, con voce bassissima, Hanzo quasi non poteva sentirlo. Ma gli rispose lo stesso. 

“Si.” 

Jesse lo fece sedere di colpo, sollevandogli il polso prigioniero per poterlo bloccare contro un albero e guardandolo fisso, allungando il viso verso il suo.   
Hanzo chiuse gli occhi istintivamente, sopraffatto dall'odore mascolino e di alpha del lupo e Jesse gli lasciò un singolo bacio sotto la mascella in un punto sensibile del collo e lo fece sciogliere come un ghiacciolo al sole.   
Era così concentrato sull'odore che emanava il lupo che non si accorse dell'altra mano di Jesse che gli aprì l'obi e si insinuò nei suoi pantaloni.  
Se ne accorse solo quando le dita fredde gli afferrarono il membro, facendogli emettere un gemito spaventato ed eccitato allo stesso tempo. 

“N… no... non…”   
“Non cosa, Hanzo?”   
Gli chiese Jesse. Aveva il respiro corto e gli lasciò una piccola leccata sull'orecchio cominciando a muovere la mano sul pene.

“Non… smettere...” 

Jesse gli diede un altro umido bacio sul collo, passandogli il pollice sul glande per spargere un po' di presperma. 

"Con vero piacere..." 

 

Il mattino dopo Hanzo si svegliò abbracciato a McCree.   
Il lupo gli teneva le braccia strette intorno alla vita, il viso sul suo petto e sbavava pure un pochettino, Hanzo invece gli teneva il braccio sinistro intorno alle spalle tenendolo stretto a sé.   
L'aria del mattino era fresca e pulita e il cielo sopra di loro si stava schiarendo di azzurro. Ovviamente la stagione delle piogge non era finita, ma stava dando loro un po’ di tregua e un pallido sole fece capolino, riscaldandoli un poco.

Hanzo sentiva ancora il dolore della gamba rotta, ma adesso il suo animo tanto turbato era un po’ più tranquillo e il suo calore era giunto ad un termine. 

Sollevò una mano e la passò tra i capelli castani del lupo, arruffandoglieli un pochino per svegliarlo.   
Jesse aprì gli occhi, guardandolo fisso e sorridendo.

“Ehi dolcezza… sei un sorso d’acqua fresca in mezzo al deserto…”   
E allungò il viso per baciarlo e per leccargli i segni di morsi che gli aveva lasciato sul collo.   
Hanzo gli mise una mano sulla fronte, spingendolo un po’ via da sé, ma in maniera affettuosa. Sì sentiva legato al lupo, si sentiva bene a fianco a lui. Non sapeva cosa fossero quelle emozioni, ma lo facevano sentire a casa.

“Devi riportarmi dal clan”   
Gli bisbigliò, ottenendo un'altra leccata dietro l'orecchio. 

“Va bene dolcezza, ma fammi assaggiare ancora un po’ questo tuo sapore, oh, non credo che potrei mai averne abbastanza…”   
Ma Hanzo dovette prendere le redini e spingerlo via con forza. 

“Ti ho detto di riportarmi dal clan! Mi fa male la gamba!”   
Quelle parole fecero fermare Jesse immediatamente, allora si alzò, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando. 

“Va bene, va bene… andiamo a casa. Morrison potrà prendersi cura di te sicuramente meglio di quello che ho potuto fare io.”

Il viaggio per tornare alle tende del clan fu abbastanza lento e arrancato e quando arrivarono aveva già ricominciato a piovere.

Tracer stava facendo la guardia girando intorno alle tende e correndo avanti ed indietro quando finalmente vide le loro figure in lontananza allora si mise ad urlare e chiamare Morrison. 

“Boss! Papi!! Sono qui, Jesse ha trovato Hanzo!! Stanno arrivando!!!”   
Il leone uscì dalla tenda velocemente, prendendo la forma animale e correndo verso i due, fuggitivo e cacciatore, per poi tornare umano e guardarli. 

“Hanzo, mi dispiace immensamente, io…” 

Stava per introdurre un discorso, ma notò che il leopardo era messo male perchè appoggiato completamente a Jesse e trascinando quella che sembrava una gamba rotta, allora lo sorresse dal lato opposto a quello di McCree, aiutandoli a raggiungere la tenda. 

Hanzo non disse niente nel frattempo, sentendosi ancora abbastanza turbato per le sue azioni nei confronti di Morrison il giorno prima. 

I due furono messi davanti ad un braciere, nutriti, e poi Jack si mise a controllare la gamba di Hanzo. 

“Non posso fare niente di utile qui. Jesse, l'hai steccata bene e sono molto fiero del tuo lavoro, ma a noi mancano i mezzi giusti per sistemarlo davvero. Non voglio che diventi zoppo… credo che dovremo rivolgerci al Waterhole Flock.” 

Tracer a quelle parole si mise a saltellare ovunque, tutta contenta. 

“Evvai! Evviva!!! Andiamo a trovare Lucio!!!” 

Jesse fece un sorriso abbastanza lieto. 

“Mi sembra l'idea più giusta, boss, anche io ho degli amici lì, tipo il passero…”   
Morrison annuì, finendo di steccare la gamba di Hanzo.

“Non puoi trasformarti, rischi di peggiorare la situazione. Partiremo domani all'alba. Vado a fare i preparativi… Tracer vieni con me” 

“Subito Boss”   
Rispose Lena, seguendolo fuori dalla tenda. 

Una volta che Morrison e il ghepardo femmina furono fuori, Hanzo appoggiò la testa contro il petto di Jesse, socchiudendo gli occhi. 

“Non sono mai stato in quel posto… hai detto di aver amici lì?”   
Jesse si mise più comodo, accarezzandogli lievemente la guancia e aspirando il suo profumo che sapeva sempre di pulito, anche adesso nonostante fossero appena tornati da un bagno nel fango. 

“Si, conosco un po’ tutti quelli che bazzicano per la pozza, sia i fissi che i medici. E poi lì vive il mio migliore amico, Passero. Ti piacerà, vedrai, e si prenderanno cura di te. Angela ha un tocco a dir poco magico, l'ho vista riattaccare corna agli elefanti. Sa il fatto suo e curare la tua gamba sarà una passeggiata per lei.”

Hanzo annuì silenziosamente, sollevandosi subito da lui quando entrò Tracer, ancora tutta saltellante. 

“Hanzino, devi assolutamente raccontarmi cosa ti è successo e dove sei andato. Perché sei scappato? Non volevi stare più con noi? Morrison era così triste, non mi sembrava che tu stessi male qui con noi…” 

Hanzo abbassò lievemente lo sguardo, per poi alzare un braccio, in un chiaro invito che Tracer colse al volo, abbracciandolo forte e poi cambiò forma, standogli addosso come un animale domestico.   
Hanzo sentì il magone di non potersi trasformare a vicenda e poter fare un po’ di toeletta insieme, ma si limitò ad accarezzarle il pelo.

“Non volevo scappare per sempre. Ci sono state delle complicazioni…” 

Jesse decise di lasciarli soli, allora. Uscì dalla tenda, vedendo la pioggia che continuava a scendere ed inspirò la fresca aria del mattino, tornando lupo ed arruffando un po’ il pelo.   
Non sapeva come sentirsi riguardo la sera prima. Era stato attirato dall'odore di Hanzo e dalla sua mezzo confessione, altrimenti non sarebbe mai stato così spavaldo.   
Anche perché si era innamorato di lui.   
Era stato così spaventato quando lo aveva visto in quel buco, gli era sembrato che il cuore gli sarebbe uscito dal petto dall’ansia. Ma aveva mantenuto la calma, lo aveva salvato, e ora, anche merito la serata tra loro due, sembrava che il leopardo non lo odiasse più.   
Anzi, da come cercava il suo odore, gli stava vicino quando nessuno guardava… avrebbe detto che vi era qualcosa anche da parte di Hanzo. Ma Jesse sapeva una cosa. Non lo avrebbe lasciato per nulla al mondo 

Morrison lo raggiunse poco dopo, le mani piene di pelli e di carne essiccata. 

“Lo hai riportato a casa. Te ne sono grato, Jesse. È stato attaccato da qualcuno mentre era in giro? Ti ha raccontato qualcosa?”   
Jesse gli sorrise, tirandosi su il cappello. 

“Avevo detto che lo avrei fatto, boss. E… no, non mi ha detto niente al riguardo, perché?”   
Morrison si passò una mano sul collo, un po’ in imbarazzo a chiedere. 

“Non… per allarmarti, ma mi sembra che abbia dei segni di morsi sul collo…”   
Jesse strinse appena le labbra, fissando l'orizzonte. 

“No, no, non ne so nulla. Forse li aveva già quando l'ho trovato. Anzi, ne sono quasi sicuro…”   
Morrison annuì lentamente, fissando anche lui la savana immersa nell'acquitrino formatosi dopo quei lunghi giorni di nubifragio e decise di cambiare argomento. 

"Devo chiederti aiuto per preparare una branda da trascinare, non possiamo permettere ad Hanzo che cammini fino alla pianura..." 

Jesse annuì seguendolo verso la tenda che usavano come magazzino e sedendosi in terra assieme a lui, cominciando ad assemblare stoffe e legni. L'avrebbero trasportata lui e Morrison, Tracer sarebbe andata in avanscoperta. 

Verso sera si radunarono tutti nella tenda principale a cenare, con Tracer che non si staccava da Hanzo neppure per un attimo, tanto che dormirono pure insieme. A Morrison la cosa non spiacque, dopotutto loro due erano piuttosto legati. E ad Hanzo avrebbe fatto bene dormire con qualcuno che lo scaldava. 

Jesse dormì poco, restando per la maggior parte della notte ad aspettare l'alba e a pensare al leopardo delle nevi. Forse loro due avrebbero dovuto parlare, chiarirsi... non c'era stata occasione dopo quella notte passata insieme, ma prima o poi ne avrebbero discusso e Jesse sperava davvero che l'affetto del leopardo non fosse solo una cosa passeggera dovuta ai residui di calore.   
Appena il sole tinse il cielo con le sue dita dorate, Jesse perse qualche minuto a svegliare il clan, fecero una colazione fredda con della carne secca, caricarono a forza Hanzo sulla branda poiché non voleva essere un peso e si vergognava a doversi far trasportare, e partirono. 

La branda pesava un pochino, ma Morrison e Jesse erano abbastanza forti per poter andare avanti senza esitazione. Spostarsi in mezzo al fango creato dalle pioggie pure causava qualche difficoltà alla branda, ma Tracer faceva in modo che non si bloccasse mai e che la strada procedesse senza interruzioni. 

Si fermarono solo una volta per mangiare, quando il sole giunse allo zenit e avevano percorso più di metà strada.   
Hanzo cercò di nuovo di convincere il lupo e il leone a lasciar perdere la branda, che poteva camminare da solo per il resto del percorso, ma Morrison davvero non volle sentire scuse. 

"Smettila di comportarti in questa maniera. Non vogliamo che tu peggiori, adesso manca poco e porta pazienza, per favore. Altrimenti sarò costretto a romperti l'altra gamba." 

Nessuno lo aveva mai sentito parlare così, era una frase troppo minacciosa, troppo potente, proprio quello che servì a far stare zitto Hanzo per il resto della giornata. 

Quando raggiunsero quello che era l'ex territorio Blackwatch, il clan Morrison si rese conto di non essere il solo con un problema. Da ogni dove si univano alla loro strada gruppi di animali, o di persone, trascinando un qualche tipo di trasporto, madri incinte, cuccioli sanguinanti, bestie di ogni razza e ogni età.   
Ognuno di loro sembrava immerso nel proprio problema ed erano tutti diretti verso lo Stormo.   
Più si avvicinavano al grande lago, gli alberi si facevano meno radi e ad un certo punto vennero letteralmente assediati da un nugolo di uccelli bianchi come la neve (aironi, albatros, civette, addirittura qualche pellicano e qualche cigno) che riempiva di domande chiunque si avvicinava. 

"Quelle sono le infermiere di Mercy, ha addestrato un intero stormo per poter aiutare più gente possibile, altrimenti da soli lei e Lucio non riuscirebbero a fare un granché"   
Spiegò Jesse, facendo cenni di saluto e occhiolini a chiunque. La loro comitiva era stata avvicinata per qualche secondo da un pavone bianco, ma alla vista di Jesse li fece passare senza nessun problema. Era quasi evidente che il lupo fosse una specie di celebrità. 

Al sentir nominare i medici, Hanzo si sporse appena dalla branda, guardandolo.

"E il Passero?"   
"Oh, lui è il mio migliore amico e il fidanzato di Mercy, non è un medico, si occupa di fare in modo che la neutralità e la pace vengano rispettare da chiunque entri nel territorio dello Stormo. Qui nessuno litiga, nessuno fa del male a nessuno, e se qualcuno prova ad attaccar briga, arrivano Passero e Bastion che li fanno smettere immediatamente. Bastion è un vaso di miele in verità, ma basta la sua presenza per far star tranquillo anche il bullo più fastidioso... eccoci!" 

Esclamò allora Jesse, una volta raggiunto il villaggio dello Stormo. Costruite su degli alti alberi vi stavano una ventina di casette in legno, dove abitavano i medici e gli infermieri, spiegò Jesse, mentre le cure venivano fornite in larghe tende bianche ai bordi del lago. 

Una giovane donna camminava avanti ed indietro per le tende, seguita da un kori bustard e un alpaca, ma appena notò il clan Morrison, smise subito di fare quello che stava facendo e si avvicinò a loro. 

"Jesse, quanto tempo che non ti facevi vedere! Ci sei mancato.... chi sono queste persone?" 

McCree si liberò dell'imbragatura, imitato da Morrison, e si trasformarono, mentre Tracer si gettava addosso a Lucio, il suo amico che era il Kori Bustard, e si mise a correre insieme a lui che svolazzava. 

Morrison decise di prendere la parola, un po' in imbarazzo perché era la prima volta che presentava il "clan" 

"Mi chiamo Morrison, sono il capo di questo Clan. Abbiamo deciso di giungere fino a voi perché uno dei nostri compagni si è rotto una gamba..."   
Mercy fece il giro della branda e guardò Hanzo, facendogli un lieve sorriso. 

"Non ti preoccupare, ti rimetteremo in sesto e sarà come se non te la fossi mai rotta. Come ti chiami?"   
Il leopardo delle nevi notò che la giovane donna aveva davvero un bel sorriso rassicurante e per un attimo decise di abbassare le difese. 

"Io sono Hanzo..."   
La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo allarmata, come se l'avesse attraversata una scossa elettrica, ma si calmò quasi immediatamente, tornando a sorridere. 

"Hanzo allora. Va bene, per favore, portatelo nella prima tenda, l'abbiamo appena svuotata."  
Ordinò la ragazza a Morrison e a Jesse, e mentre i due obbedivano, li osservò apprensiva, venendo raggiunta dall'alpaca. 

"Percepisco il tuo turbamento, mia cara, ma non hai nulla da temere. Credo che questo sarebbe dovuto accadere prima o poi."   
Mercy annuì, tirandosi su le maniche.   
"Lo so. Non ho paura di quello che possa succedere, ma non riesco a non pensare a quale sarà la sua reazione..." 

Quindi richiamò Lucio e si addentrò nella tenda, lasciando Jesse e Morrison fuori perché doveva lavorare.   
Mentre i due aspettavano, Jesse fu scaraventato a terra da una massa nera e arancione ricoperta di cicatrici. 

"Fratello!!! Sei tornato!!! Era troppo tempo che non ti facevi vedere, cosa ti porta qui, hai fatto delle nuove amicizie vedo!!!"   
Morrison si mise un attimo in disparte, guardando quella che sembrava una tigre (femmina? Maschio? Non riusciva davvero a capirlo) mettersi a rotolare e lottare assieme a Jesse che si era trasformato in lupo. 

"Passerotto, fratello, mi sei mancato un sacco!" 

Rimasero a terra per un po' fino a quando il lupo non dichiarò sconfitta, allora i due si alzarono, ritrasformandosi.   
La tigre era una persona dal sesso indefinito, con dei vibranti capelli neri e il viso e le braccia nude ricoperte di segni e di lacerazioni ormai curate. Sotto di esse aveva quello che sembrava un bel viso, ma appariva vagamente familiare al capoclan Morrison.   
Il ragazzo (?) gli porse la mano, sorridendo. 

"Io sono il Passero, mi chiamano tutti così, non ti ho mai visto da queste parti, avete portato un ferito?"   
Jack la strinse forte, notando la presa e i denti da alpha, sorridendogli di rimando.

"Si, uno dei miei compagni, Hanzo ha..."   
Ma si interruppe quando vide gli occhi scuri del giovane spalancarsi e la stretta sulla sua mano farsi ancora più dura. 

"Come..."   
"No, aspetta, non farlo, torna giù accidenti!"   
Si un urlo fuoriuscì dalla tenda, si sentì un suono di ciotole rovesciate e il telo che copriva l'entrata fu scostato con forza da Hanzo, in piedi su una sola gamba ed aggrappato con forza ad uno dei pali, lo sguardo perso e appena vide il passero gli uscì un nome dalle labbra. 

"Genji?"


	4. Chapter 4

Luciele era una pecora, ma perché non fosse una persona pavida, era una pecora perché era quella la sua forma alternativa. 

 

Era nata da due genitori lupi in un clan formato da solo predatori e viveva la sua vita tranquillamente, cercando di trasformarsi il meno possibile per evitare di venir scambiata per una preda. 

Era anche l'unica omega della sua famiglia e di conseguenza i suoi pensieri e le sue opinioni venivano ampiamente rispettate, perché era conoscenza comune che gli omega venivano al mondo con la saggezza e con la pazienza di meditare sulle situazioni. 

 

Viaggiava con il suo clan di territorio in territorio, fino al giorno in cui non si fermarono presso lo Stormo della pozza dell’acqua. 

 

Luciele si trovava a suo agio in quel posto dove vigeva la neutralità e la non violenza, allora decise di lasciare che il suo clan andasse avanti senza di lei. Divenne un'apprendista di Mercy, l'uccello segretario che era la donna medicina dello Stormo, e cercava d rendersi utile come poteva, imparando velocemente le tecniche di cura. 

 

Un giorno fu mandata a cercare delle erbe medicinali e il cammino la portò fino ad un fiume che si riversava nel grande Lago… e sulle rive, vi era una creatura, una tigre, ricoperta di ferite e apparentemente morta. 

 

Luciele fu terrorizzata dal predatore, il suo istinto di pecora la stimolava al correre via, ma decise di non fuggire. Ricordando alcuni insegnamenti di Mercy, individuò il polso della tigre, sentendo un flebile battito. 

Allora, con fatica, se la caricò sulle spalle e la portò verso le rive del lago. 

 

Subito Mercy si mise al lavoro per aiutare quella povera Tigre, curandola come meglio poteva nonostante fosse nella forma animale, ma dopo due giorni incessanti, finalmente la creatura aprì gli occhi. 

Luciele era lì presente assieme a Mercy quando accadde e quelli che vide furono gli occhi più belli che la pecorella avesse mai visto in vita sua. 

 

Erano intelligenti e pieni di vita, ma anche di rabbia e rimorso, tanto che apparivano quasi rossi. 

Mercy era ovviamente felice di essere riuscita a “riportare in vita” quella persona della quale nessuno sapeva nulla, però c'era ancora tanto altro lavoro da fare. 

 

E Luciele non la lasciava mai. Mercy pensava che fosse perché la pecorella voleva diventare sua assistente, ma non sapeva che il vero motivo era l'amore che Luciele provava per la tigre, il quale era evidentemente a senso unico. 

Quella tigre era un completo mistero. Siccome non voleva dire loro come si chiamava si faceva chiamare Passero, ma lo stesso non voleva dire da dove veniva o come si era fatta quelle ferite. 

Era selvaggia, no, selvaggio, perché nonostante l'aspetto fisico diceva di essere un uomo e questo veniva rispettato, aveva spesso incubi e ogni tanto cercava di attaccare briga con animali più grossi e forti di lui. Come in un tentativo di autodistruzione. 

All’inizio Mercy lo capiva, lo giustificava, ma all'ennesima lamentela diede una bella strigliata al ragazzo, venendo però aggredita da Luciele, perché come si permetteva quella disgraziata di sgridare così il suo Passero? 

 

Ma la decisione di difenderlo, di ignorare il fatto che il giovane avesse problemi e il continuare a giustificare i suoi atti di rabbia si ritorsero contro la pecorella. 

Una notte Passero le chiese se voleva passarla nella sua tenda e Luciele non poté dirgli di no perché era la cosa che aveva sempre voluto. 

Le unghie nella schiena fecero male, i morsi sul collo sanguinarono, ma Luciele era felice di essere stata scelta da quell'uomo misterioso e che finalmente ricambiasse il suo amore. 

Durante la notte lo sentì tremare, allora si trasformò in pecora per riscaldarlo con la sua morbida lana. 

 

Quella era una notte di tempesta, e Mercy, ancora sveglia a lavorare su una mistura di erbe, sentiva i tuoni far tremare la sua casetta di legno costruita sopra un albero. 

 

Non le dispiaceva lavorare con quel tempo, anche se temeva per le povere creature che potevano trovarsi in pericolo a causa della pioggia e dei danni che il temporale provocava alle foreste... fino a quando non sentì bussare sulla sua porta. 

Si alzò, andando ad aprire, incredula che qualcuno avesse potuto arrivare fin lassù con quel tempaccio e si ritrovò davanti la figura del Passero. 

Mercy stette per chiedergli cosa ci facesse lì, ma la luce di un fulmine le diede tutte le risposte che cercava. 

Il passero aveva la bocca e il petto ricoperti di sangue e negli occhi vi era il terrore... 

 

Mercy non volle chiedergli cosa fosse successo, lo seguì solamente fino alla tenda per trovare Luciele, ancora trasformata in pecora, che sanguinava copiosamente dalla gola. Non ci volle molto per l'uccello segretario per fare la somma degli avvenimenti, quindi rivolse una sola parola al passero, prima di affaccendarsi a cercare di salvare Luciele. 

 

"Vattene." 

 

E Genji, quello era il suo nome che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno, si trasformò e se ne andò via dalle loro vite, tormentato unicamente dal dubbio se Luciele fosse sopravvissuta o meno alla sua aggressione. 

Quando il passero tornò, era cambiato. Aveva trovato la via della riconciliazione con sé stesso, aveva capito Delle dolorose lezioni ma era pronto per prendere il suo posto. E fu lieto di apprendere che Luciele sopravvisse alla sua aggressione, ma adesso non poteva più parlare e passava il tempo assieme a Bastion e agli altri “omnic”, ovvero le creature che si trasformavano in erbivori, che frequentavano lo stormo. 

 

Aveva passato tutto il resto della sua vita lì, tutti quegli anni, e non aveva più pensato alla persona che lo aveva ridotto in fin di vita, non aveva più pensato al suo passato, ma si era unicamente concentrato sul suo futuro... 

Peccato che il suo passato gli fosse venuto a sputare in faccia, quel giorno. 

 

Hanzo era completamente aggrappato al bordo della tenda, i capelli sciolti e gli occhi talmente fuori dalle orbite che pareva gli sarebbero cascati da un momento all'altro. Guardava quello che era stato suo fratello incredulo, perché pensava di averlo ucciso... credeva che fosse morto... ed erano passati così tanti anni... 

La persona che si faceva chiamare Passero, ma che in passato aveva portato il nome di Genji ed era il fratello minore di Hanzo lo guardò di rimando, insicuro su cosa dire e spezzare quel silenzio teso tra di loro. Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato, perché tante emozioni e sentimenti si riversarono nei cuori di entrambi i fratelli... 

Il primo a parlare fu Genji. 

 

"Cosa ti è successo?" 

Hanzo si riscosse da quella specie di trance, ma quando stette per rispondere Angela lo afferrò per i capelli, tirandolo indietro. 

"Hai una gamba rotta, non puoi metterti a saltellare come un ossesso, torna a stenderti immediatamente!" 

E lo riportò dentro, chiudendo la tenda. 

 

Il passero rimase un attimo interdetto e allungò la mano per entrare nella tenda, ma il lembo fu scostato con forza e si trovò a guardare i fiammeggianti occhi della donna curatrice. 

 

"Non ci provare nemmeno. Adesso è mio. Tu ci puoi parlare dopo."   
si allungò per dargli un bacetto sulle labbra e tornò dentro, sovrastando con la sua voce le proteste di Hanzo. 

 

Il giovane allora fece un passo indietro, passandosi la mano fra i capelli neri. 

 

"Quindi... è lui quello di cui mi parlavi?" 

Chiese a Jesse, che era rimasto tutto il tempo in disparte, insicuro su come reagire a quella scena. Aveva capito che vi era qualcosa di forte tra il passero ed Hanzo, e non riusciva a capire se fossero stati amanti o se il loro legame fosse stato qualcosa di ancora più forte... 

Però fu proprio il passero a rispondere ai suoi dubbi. 

 

"Hanzo è mio fratello." 

 

Morrison rizzò le orecchie a quella rivelazione, senza però aspettarsi quello che venne dopo. 

 

"Ed è la persona che mi ha fatto questo." 

 

Jesse non avrebbe mai voluto sentire quelle parole... sapere che Hanzo, la persona di cui era innamorato, fosse la causa di tutto quel dolore che il Passero aveva provato nella sua vita. Gli era stato raccontato delle sue condizioni quando era stato trovato e, dopo essere diventato il suo migliore amico, aveva giurato dentro di sé che avrebbe trovato la persona che gli aveva fatto quelle cose e che gli avrebbe causato le medesime ferite. 

 

Ma adesso Jesse si sentì tradito, ingannato... il cuore gli si era irrimediabilmente spezzato. Si sedette a terra, in forma animale, guardando il lago dove tutti quegli animali venivano a farsi curare dagli uccelli bianchi di Angela. In lontananza vi era anche una pecorella che viaggiava sulla riva in groppa ad un grosso rinoceronte. 

 

Genji notò che Jesse era diventato improvvisamente taciturno e aveva preso uno sguardo che non riconosceva... però sapeva che c'era qualcosa che lo turbava. 

Gli si mise vicino, accarezzandogli le spalle. 

 

"Andiamo a parlare, Jesse." 

Gli propose, facendogli un mezzo sorriso, e si trasformò anche lui. 

Morrison li guardò andare via, sospirando e mettendosi a lato, aspettando che Angela finisse di medicare Hanzo. 

Guardando indietro al suo passato, non erano poi così diversi... anche se lui, il suo avversario, lo aveva davvero ucciso. 

 

Si portò una mano al viso, sospirando e cercando di reprimere i ricordi, fino a quando Angela non venne fuori dalla tenda, pulendosi le mani. 

 

"Allora, è stabile, però non può camminare e sarà così per un mesetto. Vi suggerisco di restare con noi, abbiamo posto in abbondanza e cacciatori che ogni giorno ci portano cibo fresco, poiché dobbiamo curare tutte queste persone che non possono cacciare. Se lo desideri possi farvi disporre una tenda vicino a quella di Hanzo." 

Morrison le sorrise di rimando, passandosi una mano sul viso. 

"Saresti davvero gentile" 

Rispose allora il capoclan, riprendendo un contegno. 

 

"Posso vederlo?" 

"Certamente, vieni con me" 

 

 

McCree e Passero camminavano nei dintorni del lago, in silenzio, ogni tanto Passero veniva richiamato da questo o quell'uccello bianco riguardo qualche argomento, ma per il resto del tempo i due camminavano, facendo come il giro delle sponde. 

 

Genji sapeva che vi erano dei pensieri nella mente del suo amico e voleva far qualcosa per farlo sfogare con lui. Sapeva che nella vita di Jesse vi erano stato numerosi tradimenti e ferite quasi inguaribili, eppure il lupo era lì insieme a lui. Avevano avuto entrambi un passato turbolento... e adesso erano insieme. 

 

"Sai... quando ero piccolo, cercavo sempre di creare i miei vestiti uguali a quelli di Hanzo." 

McCree voltò appena la testa verso di lui, fermandosi sotto un albero e sedendosi, tornando umano. 

Genji lo imitò, sedendosi accanto a lui. 

"A lui non piaceva questo. Lui non voleva che io lo imitassi in tutto e per tutto. Così una volta prese una selce e mi tagliò i capelli, un taglio dritto, come se mi avessero messo una ciotola in testa." 

La tigre ridacchiò al ricordo, circondandosi le ginocchia con le braccia e passando vagamente un dito su una cicatrice, seguendone i contorni. 

"Ma io non dissi che era stato lui. Dissi che ero stanco di avere i capelli lunghi. Che Hanzo mi aveva solo aiutato. Così fui io a venir punito. E quando poi lui mi chiese perché avevo mentito, gli risposi che era perché gli volevo bene. Perché era il mio fratellone e sapevo che allo zio Haruka piaceva picchiarlo con il bastone." 

 

Passero divenne improvvisamente serio. 

"All'epoca non mi rendevo conto che Hanzo subiva ferite molto più gravi che qualche bastonata sulle spalle. Era il maggiore, l'erede, ed era intelligente e forte e saggio. Ma non gli diedero mai la possibilità di dimostrare il suo vero potenziale. Nella... mia famiglia... contava solo l'aspetto secondario delle cose. Contava solo la forza. Contava solo essere alpha." 

Deglutì un attimo, fermando il dito e stringendosi un polso con la mano. 

 

"Hanzo era tutto quello che avevo, in un mondo dove il mio aspetto mi avrebbe fatto ottenere qualsiasi cosa. Quando nostro padre morì, gli anziani del nostro clan ne approfittarono per circuirlo e dirgli che per dimostrare... dimostrare di essere degno a guidarli..." 

 

"Avrei dovuto uccidere Genji." 

Bisbigliò Hanzo, massaggiandosi i polsi. Angela lo aveva legato al letto per evitare che si facesse del male o cercasse di alzarsi, però Morrison le fece capire che non era necessario. 

"Genji era la cosa più bella della mia vita. Genji era l'unica persona che mi sosteneva, dopo nostro padre. Ma ero talmente tanto accecato dal desiderio di venir finalmente riconosciuto e non venir più messo da parte solo per... per quello..." 

Hanzo si interruppe qualche momento, prendendo fiato. 

"Ero cieco." 

 

"Sapevo che era stato accecato dall'idea del non dover più faticare per farsi accettare. Lo sapevo, cercavo di farlo ragionare, ma lui... lui continuava ad attaccarmi. Diceva che le mie erano solo bugie..." 

Genji dovette fermargli, gli occhi vitrei nel ricordo di quel giorno. 

 

"E poi... caddi giù dalla cascata. Sentivo solo dolore. Persi i sensi." 

 

 

"Quando mi resi conto che Genji era andato, era morto... fu come se il cuore mi si fosse fermato nel petto. Non riuscivo più a respirare. Non volevo più respirare. Il mio primo istinto fu si seguirlo, buttarmi anche io giù per la cascata. Ma avevo paura. Allora fuggii. Avevo ucciso l'unica cosa bella della mia vita e senza Genji al mio fianco, sentivo che non avrei più potuto vivere." 

 

Angela si passò una mano su una guancia sentendola umida, mentre Morrison era diventato pallido, con gli occhi azzurri talmente rabbuiati dal prendere un colore che rasentava il rosso. 

 

Jesse invece sentiva come se la pietra che aveva sul cuore quando Hanzo si era rivelato l'assassino di Genji fosse svanita, ma il passero non aveva ancora finito di parlare. 

 

"So che tu provi un sentimento profondo per mio fratello. E sono sicuro che lui prova lo stesso. Ho questa... sensazione. Ma non odiarlo per quello che lui ha fatto a me, perché io ho imparato a capire e a perdonare. Certo, il mio perdono non può cancellare il suo gesto, ma mi ha servito per vivere in pace e non soffrire per la rabbia che mi provocava quell'ingiustizia." 

 

"Non avrei saputo dirlo con parole migliori" 

Zenyatta, l'alpaca si avvicinò a loro, sedendosi in forma animale accanto a Genji che gli infilò subito un braccio nella pelliccia del collo. 

Jesse si sentì un attimo un po' di troppo, vedendo come quei due fossero vicini e si mosse un pochino per dargli un po' di spazio, ma sia Genji che Zenyatta si alzarono, entrambi in forma animale. 

Zenyatta brucò un po' l'orecchio di Genji, per poi rivolgersi a Jesse, che li aveva imitati. 

 

"Non è necessario che tu dia una risposta a te stesso in questo istante. Creare una relazione è materia di tempo, giorni e costanza. Ho caldamente sconsigliato al mio Passero di affrontare subito suo fratello, nonostante l'ardente desiderio di risposte che popola il suo animo. Angela mi ha avvisato che la guarigione di Hanzo sarà materia di almeno ventotto tramonti, quindi se è tempo di cui hai bisogno, ce ne è in abbondanza." 

 

E detto questo i due se ne andarono, lasciando Jesse da solo sotto l'albero. Il lupo sospirò, appoggiando la schiena al tronco e guardando avanti a sé. Venne raggiunto da Tracer, tutta bagnata, stanca e allegra, che gli si accucciò vicino, dandogli appena una leccata al viso. Jesse sorrise, grattandole dietro le orecchie e poi chiudendo gli occhi, il canto degli uccelli e il suono dell'acqua che lo cullarono verso un sonno profondo. 

Sarebbero rimasti lì un mese. Aveva tempo per far chiarezza coi suoi sentimenti.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ahi, ahi ahiii” 

“Stai ferma Lena, devo togliertene altri cinque, farò in un battibaleno” 

“Si ma fa maleeee! Ahi ahi AHI!”   
Il Waterhole Flock era un luogo di neutralità e di pace, chi giungeva in quel luogo alla ricerca di cure acconsentiva alla regola di non attaccare mai nessuno per nessun motivo, regola rinforzata da due possenti membri dello Stormo…   
Ma l'autodifesa era sempre un mezzo utile per allontanare attenzioni indesiderate.   
Ecco perché Tracer se ne stava distesa in forma ghepardo su una stuoia mentre Lucio, il suo amico apprendista di Angela, cercava di tirare via le spine di istrice che una mamma aveva ficcato nel muso della ragazza quando lei si avvicinò troppo ai suoi piccoli. 

 

“Ti ho detto che potevi venire con me a fare il giro dei pazienti, ma non puoi pretendere che siano tutti disposti a giocare con te. La signora Makela deve partorire a giorni, non puoi girare intorno ai suoi altri figli in quella maniera, sono tutti piuttosto nervosi”   
E con un gesto veloce le tolse gli ultimi aghi dal naso, seguito dalle lamentele della ragazza. 

 

“Lo so, lo so, è che mi sto annoiando da morire. Hanzino sta sempre nella tenda e Jessito è sparito da qualche parte! Non so cosa fare, mancano ancora dieci tramonti prima che Hanzo sia guarito!!!”   
Lucio le mise un impacco di erbe curative sul naso e alzò appena le spalle. 

“Hai ragione, non dovrei essere così duro con te... anche il Passero si comporta in maniera diversa da quando siete arrivati qui, per non parlare di Mercy, che lo segue come un'ombra come se fosse preoccupata di qualcosa..."   
Tracer si rotolò sulla schiena, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi. 

"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Devo fare qualcosa. Jesse è molto arrabbiato con Hanzo e Hanzo è arrabbiato con sé stesso. E non posso permettere una cosa del genere!"   
Esclamò, saltando in piedi e guardando Lucio fisso negli occhi. 

"Devono parlarsi. Devono fare la pace. E poi devono vivere insieme per sempre!"   
Esclamò tornando umana e facendo qualche saltello, tanto che l'impiastro le cadde dal naso.   
Lucio le prese le mani, facendola nuovamente sedere e rimettendole le erbe sul viso, cercando di farla calmare. 

"Va bene, va bene, dobbiamo fare tutte queste cose. Hai un piano?"   
Lena gli rispose facendo un enorme sorriso. 

 

Morrison se ne stava seduto sotto un albero in forma leone a riposare.   
Angela gli aveva affidato il compito di lavorare a tappeti e tessuti insieme ad altri “parenti” dei loro pazienti, per distrarsi e per fare in modo che vi fossero tessuti sempre rinnovabili, vista la quantità di persone ferite che giungevano ogni giorno. Era un lavoro che teneva occupate le mani, una delle attività preferite dal leone, ma era anche stancante, quindi, dopo aver terminato un tappeto, andò a rilassarsi per un po’, leccandosi le zampe dolenti.   
Essere lì, in quel posto, lo conduceva a ritrovare memorie che preferiva aver perduto...soprattutto sotto quell’albero. 

“Gabriel, per favore, scendi, potresti farti male”   
“Non preoccuparti, Morri, ho detto che ti avrei preso la mela più bella e lo farò.” 

Il suono di un ramo che si rompeva, Jack si coprì gli occhi, per poi riaprirli, vedendo davanti a sé una mela, splendida, rossa... 

“Vuoi essere il mio compagno?” 

E poi... dopo anni di amore e dopo aver formato un clan... era finito tutto nella violenza. 

Jack emise un altro sospiro sofferente, lasciando che le memorie si facessero largo nella sua testa e che lo conducessero a un tempo in cui non gli faceva male la gamba e non doveva fare finta di non aver bisogno di gesti affettuosi. 

 

“Allora sì, ho deciso che dovresti passare un po’ di tempo all’aria aperta e che dovremmo, tipo, andare a camminare insieme! Tipo andare a vedere cosa fa Lucio durante il suo turno, o anche solo a fare un giro del lago! Dai, ci divertiremo, ti aspetto sotto quel grosso salice che è proprio a fianco alle casette dei medici! Ci troviamo lì!”   
Tracer aveva letteralmente tramortito Hanzo di chiacchiere, narrandogli dei benefici dell’attività fisica per il sistemarsi le ossa, prima di scappare via come un razzo, data la sua natura.   
Il leopardo delle nevi aveva passato delle settimane terribili, tra incubi di tigri che lo dilaniavano, il dolore della gamba rotta e quello che considerava un “tradimento” da parte di Jesse. 

Dal momento in cui erano arrivati lì, il lupo non gli aveva fatto visita neppure una volta, neppure un momento si era informato sulla sua salute o su come la sua guarigione stesse andando, spezzando il cuore di Hanzo.   
Si sentiva uno stupido a essersi lasciato andare un momento, aprendosi e affezionandosi a Jesse e venendo ripagato in quella maniera.   
Non sapeva neppure cosa fosse successo, perché il lupo fosse scomparso dalla sua vita in quella maniera... aveva passato i giorni tra diversi stadi, l’aspettativa, l’abbandono e infine il rimpianto. Non aveva pianto, ma neanche era felice. Era caduto in uno stato di tristezza dal quale non riusciva a sollevarsi. 

Nei primi tempi aveva cercato di distrarsi, zoppicare fuori dalla tenda medica assieme a Tracer, chiacchierare un po’ con Morrison... ma quando si rese conto che Jesse non sarebbe mai venuto a trovarlo, allora non fece neppure più uno sforzo per guarire, camminare perché si odiava per aver lasciato che gli accadesse una cosa del genere, che la passione di una notte gli avesse attorcigliato dei tralci d’amore intorno al cuore, soffocandoglielo con la speranza di poter finalmente avere una vita normale con qualcuno... 

Hanzo sapeva perché Jesse non era più tornato.   
Sapeva che era colpa sua, dei gesti che aveva compiuto in passato... sapeva che era perché aveva “ucciso” Genji. 

Al momento aveva rifiutato le visite di suo fratello che voleva a tutti costi vederlo e parargli. Non era pronto per quello, sapere che era vivo dopo tutti quegli anni lo aveva riempito di strane emozioni, tra il sollievo, la paura di una vendetta, il disgusto per sé stesso, la sensazione di debolezza che non era neppure riuscito a ucciderlo...   
Nei suoi incubi sentiva la voce dei suoi parenti, degli anziani del clan che lo deridevano per aver fallito anche in quello, dimostrando per l’ennesima volta quanto un omega fosse debole e di quanto la sua esistenza fosse stato un disonore per la famiglia. 

Hanzo aveva sempre creduto in quelle parole che lo ferivano come mille coltelli, nonostante il suo allenarsi, la sua fatica, il sudore... il sangue... E tre settimane dopo aver appreso che Genji era ancora in vita, nulla era cambiato dentro di lui, o quasi. Stesse ansie, stesse paranoie, stessa profonda tristezza che nessuno sembrava riuscire ad aiutarlo a scacciare.   
La visita di Tracer però gli fece piacere. Quell’ennesima richiesta di fare una passeggiata gli fece capire che forse non era il caso di continuare a piangersi addosso, allora il leopardo delle nevi uscì dalla sua tenda faticosamente, grazie alla stampella che gli era stata fornita, e cominciò a zoppicare verso l’albero che gli aveva indicato Lena. 

Quando giunse lì si sedette ad aspettare. La ghepardo sarebbe arrivata a momenti, lo sentiva.   
Qualche minuto dopo udì dei passi dietro di sé e poi un tonfo, allora si voltò, trovandosi a guardare Jesse, che si era seduto accanto a lui. 

Il leopardo lo osservò confuso, afferrando la stampella per cercare di rialzarsi, ma il lupo mise una mano sul suo polso, fermandolo. 

“Desidero chiederti scusa per come ti ho trattato. Non dovevo lasciar passare così tanto tempo, ma ero spaventato che tu non volevi più avermi nella tua vita. Mi sono arrabbiato... ho provato un furore incontenibile quando ho scoperto che vi eri tu dietro le ferite del Pa... di Genji, ma non avrei dovuto lasciare che questi pregiudizi mi accecassero.”   
Gli si avvicinò, lentamente, per poi afferrarlo per la vita e mettendoselo in braccio. 

Hanzo era completamente paralizzato, sia dai suoi gesti che dalle sue parole e la voce gli era morta in gola.   
Si lasciò maneggiare come una bambola inanimata mentre Jrsse gli avvolgeva le braccia intorno alla vita e posava il mento sulla sua spalla. 

“Se tu non mi vuoi più, dimmelo subito, per favore. So che non merito nulla da te, ma volevo almeno chiederti perdono per averti abbandonato.”   
Hanzo alla fine sollevò una mano e gli accarezzò la guancia ruvida, facendo un piccolo sorriso. 

“Resta con me. Per favore.” 

 

A qualche albero di distanza, Tracer saltellava di gioia mentre vedeva Hanzo e Jesse riconciliarsi. Non era stato per nulla difficile convincere il lupo a trovarsi sotto quell’albero, per poi semplicemente non presentarsi all’appuntamento.  
Era stato quasi fin troppo facile... la ghepardo aveva il timore che forse aveva sbagliato, ma sapeva che Jesse cercava solamente l’occasione giusta per ricominciare a parlare con Hanzo... cosa che lei aveva fornito ad entrambi grazie al suo trucchetto. 

Morrison la raggiunse poco dopo, notando la sua allegria e il suo saltellare in giro, cambiando forma ad ogni saltello, allora guardò più avanti, notando le due figure intente a guardare il lago insieme, stretti l’uno all’altro, allora si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, sedendosi accanto a Tracer a guardare il sole.   
Anche se quella era una nuova alba che pian piano sarebbe sbiadita in mezzo ai ricordi, se quei due ragazzi erano così fortunati da passare tanti anni insieme. Ed era quello che Jack gli augurava con tutto il cuore.


End file.
